


come in from the cold

by sasireun



Category: iKON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasireun/pseuds/sasireun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby strips off his boxers the second Jinhwan turns off the camera. He also has a thing for touching butts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come in from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from [livejournal](http://sasireun.livejournal.com/3057.html). written because bobby basically said on mix & match episode 3 that he felt awkward around the new m&m trainees moving in with them and can't sleep naked anymore. meaning that he's spent a lot of time sleeping in the nude prior to being around the new guys. which led me to thoughts and crying about [this](http://fangdan.tumblr.com/post/97279311922/sleepy-cuddles). And now here we are. title from a joni mitchell song.

Bobby strips off his boxers the second Jinhwan turns off the camera. It’s one smooth movement, a slip of his thumbs under the elastic pulled taut around his hips that leads into the stretching of his back as he leans over to get the material around and kicked off his ankles. It’s something Jinhwan has seen time and time again, and something he almost expects to see most nights when they share a room together, because he and Hanbin both know Bobby hates sleeping with his clothes on.

“Clothes are too hot,” he’d said once, a long time ago when Jinhwan had asked him about it. Hanbin, wrapped up in his own oversized hoodie and barely a few centimetres taller than Jinhwan at the time, had let out a small snort. “It’s autumn,” Hanbin had mumbled, crossing and uncrossing his ankles on the mattress both he and Jinhwan had been lounging on. “You’re gonna come down with something if you don’t cover up when it gets cold.”

Bobby had paid them no heed. “It’s not ever gonna be cold when I have you guys,” he’d said then, non-committal, though the same words hold a different, bolder meaning two years down the line.

Now, Bobby strips with all the ease in the world. Nudity feels natural to him, lets him feel that little bit of freedom at the end of days of shuffling from vocal training to dance practice, rehearsals and 2a.m. ramyeon dinners. And after three years together, Bobby is happy to note that both Jinhwan and Hanbin don’t particularly care about his nakedness, even when Bobby pulls them both close to them for a snuggle on the hotel bed.

The two of them are clothed, tank tops on the both of them, but Bobby wastes no time in sticking his hands down the back of Hanbin’s sweatpants and Jinhwan’s boxers when he tugs them to his chest.

“What is with you and touching people’s butts,” Jinhwan says, exasperated, but he lets head fall against Bobby’s shoulder, content. Hanbin lets out a yelp when Bobby slides his hand just a tad bit further south, fingers spreading across warm skin.

Hanbin hisses at the contact. “Your hands are _cold_ ,” he huffs, and if anything, Bobby just wiggles his fingers across more skin, almost as if tapping out a rhythm on a soundboard, spreading the chill and making Hanbin whine as he tries to settle into Bobby’s side. “Just stop moving,” Jinhwan tells him, not even bothering to hide his laughter as he reaches over to smooth back Hanbin’s floppy fringe, still damp from his shower.

The little bit of awkward tension seems to leave Hanbin’s shoulders as Jinhwan pets his hair gently, but Bobby still feels the high of being allowed to perform at the YG Family concert fill his body. He feels like he could do anything, challenge anyone, achieve everything. But stuck in a room with two of his favourite people who are on the same team as him, he has to settle with being just a little bit cheeky. Hanbin looks like he’s getting drowsier from where his nose is pressed into Bobby’s other shoulder, Jinhwan now stroking his cheek softly with the back of his hand.

Bobby still has his hands down both of their pants.

All it takes is Bobby’s fingers giving both Hanbin and Jinhwan the slightest of pinches, and Bobby is suddenly breathless both from laughter and also from Jinhwan’s sharp elbow jabbing into his ribs. Hanbin lets out a mix between a yelp and an annoyed growl, shooting up and tumbling off the bed with a string of expletives leaving his mouth. Bobby laughs so hard he feels tears coming.

Jinhwan flicks him in the forehead before smacking his entire palm against his face, and Bobby sputters. “Brat,” Jinhwan says, and digs his elbow into Bobby’s side again, causing him to teeter at the edge of the mattress, but Hanbin is nice enough to stand up from his initially crumpled position on the floor to roll Bobby back onto the bed.

(“I punched you in the shoulder,” Hanbin says, later, when Bobby thanks him the next morning.

 _I deserved it_ , Bobby thinks. “I know you love me,” he tells Hanbin instead, and Jinhwan shoves a pillow in his face.)

Hanbin then moves over to Jinhwan’s other side, ignoring the fingers that Bobby wiggles at him as he clambers onto the bed. He wriggles his way across the sheets and presses his face into Jinhwan’s shoulder. Bobby thinks he looks sleepy. Sleepy but adorable, freshly showered and finally looking his age. Jinhwan has already taken Bobby’s arm hostage, wedging it behind his neck and along the pillow to get comfortable and probably also to stop Bobby’s wandering hands, so all Bobby has to do is stretch that little bit more to touch Hanbin’s hair and thread his fingers through it, continuing what Jinhwan had stopped.

Hanbin just nuzzles closer, half butting his head against Bobby’s palm and pressing little kisses to Jinhwan’s shoulder, moving up his neck to poke his nose into the hollow of Jinhwan’s jaw. Bobby knows there’s a tiny mole there right beneath Jinhwan’s ear, has kissed it himself enough times to know its position on Jinhwan’s skin by heart, and he knows that Hanbin finds it as adorable as Bobby himself does too.

“Sleep,” Jinhwan murmurs, reaching one hand back to pat Hanbin’s face fondly, then forwards to pinch at Bobby’s cheek. Bobby tries to bat his hand away, but Jinhwan is too quick, already tangling his fingers with Hanbin’s and holding their joint hands against Bobby’s bare hip.

Bobby can tell that Hanbin is on the verge of nodding off, especially when he mumbles a soft request to turn off the lights before he smashes his face into Jinhwan’s shoulder again, and Bobby only just reaches over to the bedside table to flick the lamp switch when he can feel Hanbin’s steady breaths even out. Bobby gently pulls his arm back from its place behind Jinhwan’s neck, and Jinhwan is nice enough to lift his head so that Bobby can reach down for the covers and pull them up and over the three of them then curling in to rest his head against Jinhwan’s softly.

“Goodnight,” Jinhwan whispers to him, voice steady and calm like always, but Bobby likes to think that the affection he hears is reserved just for him and Hanbin sometimes, especially at times like this, and Jinhwan’s free hand stroking along his arm confirms it enough for Bobby to smile into Jinhwan’s hair. Jinhwan reaches over further to tuck the edge of the blankets around Bobby’s shoulder. “Don’t catch a cold, ok? Sleep well.”

“You too, hyung,” Bobby whispers back. _I’m never cold when I’m with you two._


End file.
